1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for analysing, for the purpose of sorting, pieces of ore, a method wherein the fragments are irradiated individually by .gamma.-radiation and the radiation scatter produced by them is examined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is previously known to use .gamma.-radiation for the analysis of individual pieces of ore before they are transported for further treatment. However, since the size, dustiness, etc., of the pieces vary, it has been difficult to achieve sufficient precision in sorting. In order to improve the precision, it is known to use the capture-gamma method and a semiconductor detector, which has a good resolution capability but is expensive and requires special measures to shield it from damaging radiation.